George Celosia
Overview George is a Private of the SOFB. He has OCD, and he is very gentle, but when fighting is very lethal and ruthless, much like Shades. He specializes in throwing knives. George is Shades' and Raven's paternal grandfather. He tried to take custody of Shades and Raven when they were taken from their mother, but since George has very poor power, OCD, and due to his 4 failed marriages, the court somehow decided it was a bad idea, and that Shades and Raven were built for battle, not a calm, regular, suburban home life, which was what George was there to provide. The government gave him to Shades. When he showed up, Shades was shocked Shades: "W-What the hell are you doing here?! George: "51 gave me to you. Not sure why. I don't really know much about fighting." Shades: "Sigh...Okay, let's get you set up." "Even the nicest people can be brutal killers when they choose to be. And that's what I am. I'm not ashamed." George to Maris Early Life Not much is known about George's home life, but he was part of a project labelled Project Cane, which was a project developed in 1960 to eradicate Polio. George was infected with it at a very young age, and he was given a vaccine. The treatment helped, but it created extreme amounts of iron behind his eyes, which allows him to form daggers and literally glare them at his enemies, with them flying out of his eyes, or simply falling on the ground. The vaccine had helped his Polio, and he is completely able to walk, exercise, and run as well as a 9 year old. He was born and raised in urban Seattle, and led a pretty normal life. When he cries, daggers come out, forcing him to "stow away his emotions. Sophia: "God, George! I have seen you go through many things, not even shedding a tear! Why don't you just let it out?! We have all seen Shades cry before, why should you not?!" George: "I have to stow away my emotions. Crying is very dangerous to everyone! Watch!" (George cries, daggers falling from his eyes, much to Sophia's amazement) (George when Maris and Shades are in the hospital.) Personality and Appearance * Funny: He has a sense of humor. * Protective: He will do anything to make sure Shades, Raven, and Maris don't get hurt. This doesn't work sometimes. * Creative: He had the idea to make a robot that takes care of all the chores. * Perfectionist: He needs everything perfect, which is inconvenient in emergencies. * Cold: He can be very cold and unloving from time to time. * Insulting: He insulted Shades's practices, which led to the events of Phoenix Day. George's casual attire is a grey shirt and black pants. He also wears black boots. His war attire is grey armor. His sleep attire is a grey tee shirt and black pajama pants. His beach attire is a grey swim shirt and black swim trunks. Epilogue In the epilogue, George is about 70, and still fighting along Maris, who is now his wife. They adopted a girl in 2018, whereas the epilogue takes place in 2037. Her name is Lily and she is 19-20 in the epilogue and works with SOFB. George dies in 2040 from a heart attack when he is about 74. Trivia * He can lift 300 lbs. * His favorite food is sushi. * He is allergic to cats, making him vulnerable to Cirrow. * He was a Prisoner of War in the military, until Shades agreed he was safe to become a soldier. * He has had 4 failed marriages, but he has stayed with Maris. The failed marriages were not his fault; i.e cheating, drugs, abuse, and arguing. All of these were taken upon his partner.